ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Soalks
Daniel -''' The Dick Sucker *'Samantha -' The Stupid Whore *'Ching - '''The Asian *'Beth -''' The Fat Bitch *'John - '''The Musician *'Clara -''' The Mean *'Steve - '''The Dumbass *'Megan -''' The Slut *'Michael - '''The Womanizer *'Tina - 'The Ugly Bitch 'Chapter One chris; welcm to total dram moon, thi season of total drama moon well get ten ppl 2 compete in a moon ok first girl; hi chris i am megan chris; slut ok next boy; he he her i am stevv chris; dumbass ok nxex gitl; raaaar i am clara chris; wh you so mean? clara; cuz chris; ok next boy; ching chong chang i am ching ahahaha chris; wow so asian girl; hi my name is samantha nic to meet you all chirs; shut the fuck up you dumb ho samntha; i sorry chris; its k ok next boy; hi i am michael megan; sucks michael dick chris; ok next girl; hi i am beth eat cheesberger chris; wow you ned to stop goin ot burge king beth; no chirs; ok next boy; hi i am john wuld you like to hear som music??? everyon: no john: ok chris; okay i think ther ar e2 left girl; hi i am so ugly chris; wow you are so ugly girl; i know chris; ok last one daniel; hi chris; okay we will find out what happens nex tim on tdmoon 'Chapter Two' 'Chapter Three' 'Chapter Four' chris; hi wlecom back to td moon daniel; guys we cant lose beth; ok samtnah; ok i promis clara; why r you guy so ugly megan; sucks michaels dick tina; wahhh im so ugly michael; feels good chirs; ok challenge is to destroy astoid daniel; destoy asteroid samtna; destoy astoid beth; im so fat no clara; destory astod megan; destory astoid michael; destoy astoid tina' destory astoid chris; ok daniel u team lose elimination chis; daniel u safe samantha; ahh beth; ahhh chris; eliminat eiss.................................... beth bye beth; ok bye chris; see you bye td moon 'Chapter Five' chris; welcom back to tmoon smantah; wow im so happ beth is out daniel; shes fat smantah; sucks daniel dick clara; i eat puppes tina; i thought ching did tht michael; he does hahahahahahahahahashash tina; ahahahahaha clara; hahahahaha megana; hahahahahaahaha chirs; ok challenge is to find a spac rovre and destrhy it daniel; i find samtnah; destroys rovre chirs; daniels winss elimintion chris; ok michel u r safe and so are you clara tina; ahhh megan; ahhh chirs; ok both of u are out megan; huh tina; what michel; huh??? clara; its double voted elimated tina; ahh im ugly megan; sucks michaels dick chris; bye tdmon 'Chapter Six' chirs; hi ok welcome back to tdmoon the final four we have is clara daniel michael smaantha ok here watch clara; i eliminate you michael; shut up clara; sucks michaels dick smatnah; wow we made it this far daniel; yes congrat chirs; ok first ther no more team clara; yayyy daniel; yaaayy michael; yayyy samntha; yayy chirs; ok chalenge is to say i win, lat peron is eliminate daniel; i win michael; i win samntha; i win clara; i win chirs; bye clara clara; fuck you chris; find what hpanes next time on tdmon 'Chapter Seven' chris; wow we have final 3, samntha michael daniel daniel; nice sucks michaels dick samntha; sucks daniels dick michael; sucks samnthas dick chris; ok today is no hallenge, other ontestants vote off losre samtnah; ok daniel; ok michael; ok chirs; ok losers john; no we arent ching; ching chong chang ching megan; sucks chings dick tina; wahhh im so ugly steve; hurrr der john; ivee heard that yuve settled dowwwwn beth; im a fat fucking bitch clara; rawr chris; ok losers chose who you want out ching; i chose michael chng ching chang beth; same clara; ok me too john; no i chose dienal steve; deerrrrr me 2 moegna; ok me too chirs; ok thats three for michael thre for daniel tina last vote tina; i vote michael chirs; bye michael michael; what noo fuk you all danie; wooow final 2 i wnana iwn samthaa; yeah em too i wnan win chirs; find what hpans nex time tdmon 'Chapter Eight' chris; ok is final two samtha nad daniel vote for winnre samtha; vote me is suck ur dick daniel; me too ching; i ote samntha ching ching sam; suck chings dick beth; me too jon; me too sucks; jogns dick clar; me 2 steve; no daniel megna; sam micahel same tina ok me to chris; wow tie ok samtha;what daniel ok waht now chris; ok ou have to get in spaceshp and rac to earth samtha; rub a dub dub my tub tub tub daneil; get in spaehsp haha by bitch smatha; no get in spaceshuip daniel; ahh shoos aneli samtha; hoots alien daniel; watch ou samta samtha; ahh shots astoid daniel; shoot astoid samtha; nio daniel alands on earth i win chris; daniel is winner everyone; yay jon; samtah i love you samtha; me too sucks dick jonh; ah chris; see you next seson